My Girl
My Girl is the debut single and the fourth track from the debut studio album, #1 Girl by American boy band, Mindless Behavior. The single was released on August 24, 2010. The song was also first performed on The Today Show. The video has received over 45 million views on YouTube. A remix was released featuring Ciara, Tyga, and Lil Twist. The song also reached number 40 on the Billboard R&B/Hip-Hop Chart. Music Video The music video starts with MB being led by their manager/producer, Walter through a crowd of screaming girls and finally they end up in a truck, then Prodigy says "Dang, we text each a lot" and then the song begins with the four being introduced by their stage names and then they start performing the song then Roc performs his verse of the song and then the group then tells the viewers of the video to call 323-319-6060 and the video ends. Lyrics Spoken: Dang, we text each other a lot. 1: Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me. She hit me all the time, she be texting me. Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me. She hit me all the time. Spoken: Yo Prod, let 'em know. When I say hey, then you say what's up? And I'll be like baby, do you miss me? When you say yes, then I'll say ditto. Then you hit me back, with the less than symbol number three. Hook: I got a clue how you feel for me. 1-4-3 a smiley with a wink. That's how you feel baby that's what's up. A hundred forty characters, is more than enough. Chorus: Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me. I know I'm on her mind even when we don't speak. Say, my girl, my girl, she loves me. She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh. She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh. She hit me all the time - She text me all the time 2: When you say yo, then I'll say hey love. You hit me with a sad face, what I do? I hit you with a question mark. You send me back a J slash K, said I'm just playing with you. Hook: I got a clue how you feel for me. 1-4-3 a smiley with a wink. That's how you feel baby thats what's up. A hundred forty characters is more than enough. Chorus: Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me. I know I'm on her mind even when we don't speak. Say, my girl, my girl, she loves me. She hit me all the time, my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh. She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh. She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like - Bridge: She text me after school, she do it like it's homework. Up in the salon, she do it like it's homework. My girl's in love, I think I'm in love. I wonder what she texted now. Spoken: Oh, oh, let me get it Prod. Rap: Me and my girlfriend, we go out every weekend. We just two love-birds, that's why we're always tweeting. I tell her all my secrets, she tell me all of hers. When we get off the phone, she says, "No you hang up first!" My girl is my universe, I am so in love with her. All the money in the world can't incompare to what my shawty's worth. They call me Double R, from mindless behavior. Oh, that's my girl calling. I'll holla at you later! Chorus: Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me. I know I'm on her mind even when we don't speak. Say, my girl, my girl, she loves me. She hit me all the time, my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh. She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh. She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like - x2 Spoken: Don't forget to text me girl, at (323) 319-6060 There's the number, MB y'all. Trivia *This is the first music video and single released by the band. *The music video is the second most watched video behind their second single, Mrs. Right with over 45 million views. *The song also had a remix featuring rappers Lil Twist and Tyga, also guest vocals from Ciara (who has worked with their manager Walter Millshap III).